The Snake Within The Lion
by avissos
Summary: Who said that snake's can't love? Who said that lion's don't hate ? Those two animals are just like the two sides light and darkness.....HG/DM M for latter chap.
1. When the World Rotts

Hey guys this is the first fanfic I've ever published.I got pissed for the whole validation thing.Had to wait for long and had no time

so I decided to stop writting there and decided to repost it.

Anyway tell me what you think.

Anything you ecognize belongs to Jk Rowling not me.I own only the plot.

Warnings:HG/DM,Strong violence/language ,Sexual Scenes in later chapters.

Feel free to ask if you have any questions.R&R also please.

Hope you engoy.

**The Snake Within The Lion.**

-"So father shall I leave and follow my task now?"

She asked quitly the hooded man.

"Well dear daughter yes you now may leave."

--

Hermione Greinger twisted violently in her sleep and woke up.Her scream still echoed all around

that dark room of Licky Cauldron.

It was the same dream again.But what was it?that thing under the hood that she called father?

A week had past since she learned that Greingers weren't her real parents and that she had been

adopteded,since she saw her father.It must had caused her a mental trauma ...this whole mission...'Well that would explain the weird dreams'

she thought to herself.

Anyway tomorrow she would be gone.she would leave all her problems behind once and for all.

That filthy familly who lied to her for the past seventeen years,the muggles who all were a bunch of

filths and liars.

Tomorrow she was headding to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year in the education.

She had been made headgirl thing that made her kill two birds with one stone.

First she got finaly rewarded for the work of the past seven years and secondly she and the head boy

would share a common room together.So she wasn't forced to leave in the griffindor tower next

door to the two jerks.

Ron and Harry had argued with her for having argued with the grangers..They had also told her that she acted

snobbish cause she was pure blooded to the core.They couldn't understand how bad it had been for her.

She was listenning to music in her bedroom with her cd player that night.

on some point she got thirsted and decided to head down to

the kitchen to get a glass of water.While she was walking down the stairs she saw light comming out of the sitting room.

Thing which was weird just cause her parents went to bed early on week days and that day was tuesday.

She casted an eye on the clock that was right next to her hanging from the wall.It was 5.17am.

"What the fuck"she thought she headed towards the light gripping tightly around her wand.Maybe they were thieves.

And then she heard it.:

-"I think you are right if we don't let her find the letter then everything would be fine'.a male voice said and then a female replied:

-"Gregory I know we promissed to that woman to tell hermione about her but doesn't necceserily mean we will.

She may be her mother but"...

she was cutted of by a curious yet quite angry hermione

-"Hey you two what are you talking about down here in 5.20 in th morning?"  
she said smilling to them as she noticed that the color had slipped off from her  
"parents" faces  
-"Hermione dear"...Alice Granger said but was again catted off by the girl that was standing in the doorway.Only that this time her voice wasn't quiet and warm  
But bold and angry.  
-"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"  
Gregory rose from his seat  
-"Lady stop using that tone with your mother and LANGUAGE."  
Hermione was still clutching her wand .The anger was building up inside her.  
She found herself raising her wand to her supposed father's chest  
as she spoke again.  
-"Sit down and don't tell me how to behave around you two.and before starting to explain bare in mind that SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER.as she said before."  
Alice was looking horrified down to the girls extented hand while Gregory sat  
down in the chair equally scared  
-"See that's better".Hermione pointed as she lowered her wand and took a sit  
to the far end of the dinning table.  
-"Now explain".

After a dreadful silence that lasted for the good time of about twenty minutes  
Alice opened her mouth.  
-"You are adopted" said finally not looking to the direction of the girl.  
-"So far I could tell ".Hermione spat  
as she waited for the woman to go on with the details.  
-"It was mine and gregory's first anniversarsary.throu out a whole year we tried  
to have a kid but nothing had happened. we went and took some tests that prooved than we stood no chance in having one...Hermione we always loved you like a real daughter..."  
-"Oh yeah!!You now did ...didn't you?And When you were exactly going to tell me?Let me answer that"She posed for a brief moment Pretending to be thinking of somthing deeply .when she spoke again her voice was cold and dead "Never".  
-"But child they didn't love you they abandoned you in that orphanage right after you were born "...The man said trying to calm down the now standing girl  
-"Dear do you think they did or will ever care for you?  
the woman added." We took you and cherished you.If it wasn't for us you would most propably still be in Hogsmead's Horphanage "  
Little did they knew with the last two statements they had crossed all borders and edges.  
-"Fucking Muggles "she said as she put her both arms on the table forcefully.Her eyes open wide starring at them dripping venom.  
"First you tell me my mother's name and then I'm off from here."


	2. Revelations and a Snake?

''Where do you think you are going?''Gregory asked when he saw the brunet girl walking down the stairs that connected the ground floor with the first floor where the bedrooms were.

She held firmly her wand in one hand and a piece of parchment on the other.

''Walk the fuck away from me'' she said Her eyes fixed on the yellowish paper that was resting between her fingers. A lock of her hair that, were tied on a messy tail , fell above her eyes who narrowed after seconds.

''Walk to the kitchen now and call "dear mother" as well''. she finally sneered and made her own way to the kitchen.

She placed herself in a chair and waited for her 'parents' to arrive.

''Come on smile a bit'' she mocked them when they sat down clearly afraid of what was to come.

Hermione raised the hand in which she held the letter so as for her parents to understand exactly what it was.

Alice's eyes opened wide while she placed her hand over her mouth.

''Where did you find it'' ?The man asked her with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.

''Guess what?''she gazed at his eyes.''I'm a witch...''A hysterical laughter escaped from her lips at her own statement as she mumbled something about something like summoning charms

'This two are pretty brainless for dambledor's friends 'she thought to herself.

After a while and when she stopped laughing she felt the urge to explain to those filths what was now to be done:

''Well Mr. & Mrs Granger we will all sit here for the next 13 minutes all together chatting as "family"

about this letter.''she said while casting an eye on the clock that was above the door frame.

''Why to si...''Alice begun only to be interrupted. But anyway she had become quite familiar with it for the past two hours so it didn't really matter anymore.

''As you may know my birth day is today and to be exact in thirteenth

minutes from now.''She stated while getting curious looks from both adults.

''As to why I want you to sit here, think about it .I mean it's simple. Judging by my looks and of what I read here (-she pointed the letter-)I come up to the conclusion that I must have been all this years under a glamourous charm .I want you to be here when I turn to the real me ''she finished smiling.

''Oh, Dear that's so sweet...I knew you would understand finally'' Alice said in a cheerful way. Believing that the girl wanted them there to share a relly interesting fact of her life.

''Hell !NO!!''Hermione 's voice echoed through the room

''Don't get it wrong Alice. I want you both to witness what you kept me away from for all my life and I also want you to witness what it feels like to lose a child.''She replied to the woman whose eyes where now tearing.

''So'' she said as if nothing had happened.''Do you mind telling Why you accepted Dumblendor's offer and what do you happen to know about my mother ''?

This time it was Gregory's time to speak.

''We know little about you mother only that was this man's daughter but nothing else really. We wanted to find more about her but we couldn't .''

''why didn't open the letter or just burned it so to make sure I would never find out''?

''Well we tried to open it but we couldn't Damn magic I guess as of destroying it we tried as well but no succeed as you can tell for yourself...''he pointed out

Her mind now was racing .according to this letter Hermione's mother was

Nyare Draconeria Atra Riddle. And her father was -to Hermione's surprise – Tom Riddle.

Her mother was daughter of Dumblendor who felt betrayed and ashamed about the life his daughter had been blessed with cause it was a life coming from the darkest wizard of all ages as well.

He had Nyare been stripped away from her daughter as punishment for her actions .

She found herself welcoming the idea of being who she was. And for a second she thought she was gone mental but then again it was if she always knew .In all this Battles with her father and his Death eaters she had found herself unwilling to fight anyone. She only used defensive magic while there were some times when she wanted to kill several members of the order.

And now after all those big revelations she wanted it even more. For everyone had been lying to her.Dumbledor, McGonagal and only mighty salazar knew whom else.

Suddenly she felt a weird kind of energy burning her from inside out. It lasted for a couple of minutes but she knew that now it was her again after so long .

She stormed out of the kitchen and into the dinning room where she was left out of breath when she saw her reflexion on the huge mirror that hanged from the wall.

No trace of the mudblood she was for so long. Instead of brown fizzy hair there were jet-black straight silky hair waist-length, instead of dull brown eyes there were a set of green orbs gazing back at her, no freckles no tanned skinned ,the woman in the mirror had pure-white and unmarked skin. She was thiner and she noticed that she was slightly taller .She turned back to the kitchen and on her way she took notice of her legs that went from short and kind of chubby to long and slender and her fingers had the same transformation.

The Grangers were left breathless at her sight.

''You know I can't wait any longer until seeing my father but before leaving I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me.''She said and walked towards Alice who now stood up crying. She opened her arms as the girl walked to her way. When she was an inch away from the older woman Hermione pointed her wand to her chest and said ''Farewell Mother'' And then turned to her father who gritted his wife's fate with the same green light''

Looking down to the two bodies who laid on the floor she said in a rather bitter tone:

''I forgot to thank you for stilling me as well as keeping me away from both my parents and the truth for so long''

And with that she walked to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder and yelled

''Malfoy Manor''

After a few minutes she found herself walking out of a stone fireplace onto a fine marbled floor.

Before having a chance to look at the room she heard a loud CRACK

and there before her own eyes there was a house elf asking who the stranger was to announce her to her masters.

Hermione remained quiet for a while.'It will be funny to watch their faces' she finally thought before answering the elf

''Hermione Granger.''

The house elf nodded it's head and disappeared out if the same thin air out of which she had appeared.

After not even seconds two huge mahogany doors from the far side of the room where pushed open

and the whole Malfoy family was storming out of it with wands in their hands and anger at their faces.

First of all was Lucious followed by Narcissa and Draco and shortly behind a black haired awesome woman whom Hermione recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange.

Their eyes scanned the room for the mudblood who was nowhere to be found.

''Are you looking for me?''She teased them throwing away from her face some hair.

All four off them just noticing the girl just flipped a bit and then left breathless by her beauty.  
''Who are you?''Lucious finally asked not moving from where he stood.

"Hermione Granger''She answered.

''You're not''He answered back and pointed her chest with his wand.

Hermione enjoying the whole thing ,walked towards lucious closing the distance between them.

''Really nice playing with you but I've got more important things to do'' she laughed on his face.

''First take this bloody wand away from me .Then go to the Granger's house and get rid of the two bodies that are on the kitchen ,set the mark and come back to inform me.''she said in a calm tone

''Meanwhile dear Bella would take me to my father.''she added .The four people wore a puzzled look.

''What are you talking about ,who you father is and why the hell do you thing I will obey to you?''

''You will obey to me dear Lucious cause I'm your master's daughter.''

With that statement Lucious fell to his knees and so did Bellatrix and Narcissa.

And got up only when Hermione gave them permission to do so.

She could see that Draco was straggling to believe what was going on and when he finally sorteded all out he bowed himself.

''But Miss Riddle You died ...''Lucious spoke of his disbelief .

''If I had I wouldn't be standing here. Would I?'' she asked him.

When no response came she repeated her order with five words:

''Back to your orders please''

That was enough to make Lucious storm of through the room to the fireplace to fulfill his part

as Bellatrix told Hermione to follow her.

She followed her through the grand staircase while they climbed four stores and then stopped suddenly .Hermione had no time to pay attention to Malfoy's manor cause she was so anxious to meet her father after so long .In the letter her mother told her that her father had come the day she gave birth to her and took her in his arms .she said he had been waiting hot on his tale for his daughter to be born. He had disguise himself as a healer to get a glimpse of her under the noses of the so many aurors Dumbledor had place to watch out for him.

Now after all this years he would see her all grown up...

''My Lord ''She heard Bellatrixe's voice from inside of the room out of which she was standing.

''Name it Bella''a male voice answered which Hermione recognized as her father's.

''There's a girl who wants to meet you my Lord ''she humbly said.

''Is this the case?Bring her in'' He sneered

The door opened and Bella noted for her to come in.

Once inside she heard a voice coming from the shadows

''Who are you girl,name yourself''

She didn't answer but instead move to where the voice had being coming from.

She felt something sliding between her ankles and she knew it was nagini ,Her father's pet.

''Answer me who you are or I'll have her take her turn on you .''

He said and out from the shadows a slender finger similar to hers pointed at the snake

''Tell me ,wouldn't you skin her alive if she did as much as hurting your daughter... father?''

''Who are you ''The man asked coming out of the shadows

The girl did the same and Voldemord's mouth dropped at her sight.

''My name is Aria ,Aria Orora Niriel Riddle''

There was a small pause and then the man with a sudden move came closer to the girl and to her surprise he hugged her.

''I thought you were dead My precious daughter''He said

''Welcome back''

''Thank you Father It's nice to be back.'' she replied

Suddenly there was some kind of mist in the room and there was an increase of temperature

Aria (Her name will be fully used from chapter 3 but now it's an exception : )

now realized that the dark room smelt of mint and she liked it...

After a few minutes the fog was gone and She found herself hugged not by Voldemort but By Tom Riddle.

''Now that you are back dear I can be my self again ,nothings holding me back''

He smiled at his beautiful daughter.

''Come we have to celebrate your returning ''he finally said and free her from the hug.

''PETEGREW!'' he screamed.

A man with rat face appeared out of nowhere and offered his arm to his Lord who touched it with his wand .as soon as he did so the knelled man screamed with pain.

''Father''Aria remembered something her father needed to know

''What troubles you Dearest?''He turned and faced her with real happiness on his face.

''Lucious may not come''

''Why is that''He questioned her but not really worried at the moment.

''I had him take care of the two pathetic excuses of parents who kept me away from you.

You know I couldn't risk Grandfather find out that I killed them .Not so soon ...''

Her Father seemed pleased with what his daughter had done and the reason why

''Who were they my dear?''

''The Grangers That fool old bat had me locked in to a muggle house being mistaken for the past seven years as a mudblood.''She said disgusted in even the thought of who she once believed she was.

''I'll get him for that dear don't worry''Tom said slightly angry with what his daughter had to go through all this time.

''You always knew deep inside who you were ,didn't you?I mean you never damaged me or our followers''He questioned the girl who responded at once.

"'Well I can say that when I found out ;it came naturally and I'm happy about it.''

''And I also am happy about being able to help you with the Boy who wouldn't die''

''Oh dear'' Her father laughed.

And about that time there was a massive sound of cracks .

Aria starred around her and she saw about fifty hooded figures or more forming a circle around her.

She stood next to a really handsome and much younger Voldemort and that was weird to them.

And then Her father started to speak:

''My Dear Deatheaters Today after many years someone dear to me has returned.

You have to treat as she was me as she's my only and beloved daughter

I know why you gasping .she wasn't dead but hidden by that wretched man under a muggle form but no longer .You knew her as the mudblood Hermione Granger apparently that fool thought that I would eventually have killed my own kid ,my own daughter,my own Heir.

Please greed and bow before my daughter Aria Orora Niriel Riddle.''

And as he said that all the figures dropped to their knees and welcomed her back.

Once again on their feet Aria broke the silence

''Thank you for your welcoming''she told them and then turned and faced her father

''Can I receive your mark father?''She questioned

He thought for a moment and then spoke of his thought

''As knowing you are the brightest witch of your age even more than that,I won't refuse ''

With that Aria handed him her wand and stretched her arm . there was a bright light that went for a few seconds .She felt a terrible pain as if hundreds of knives carved her skin but didn't scream neither flinch

thing that made her father more proud of her if that was possible .Most of the deatheaters would scream or tear but no one cared .Yet this girl ,His daughter was stronger than them.

When the light went off he smiled again

''Welcome to the deatheaters my precious daughter.''Then he turned to his followers

''Now unmask yourselves for my daughter'' he ordered and they all obeyed at once.

Aria knew most of them.

''Young master Malfoy ''He called and The girl recognized Draco walking towards them.

''As you've been made head boy and as I can guess my daughter is the head girl you are assigned to be her tutor in the dark arts as well as her protector.''He smiled to her daughter who smiled back and went on

''I also hope you get along good as poor bloods both of you ,It would be so grate to end up together.''

when he saw the look on both of them he added quickly '' of course this is up to you to decide''

No one expected that but they knew that he wanted poorbloods to end up always together but also be in love so as never to part.

It had been a long day .Aria thought sitting on a king sized bed in the room Draco had showed her after the meeting.

'' My chambers are next to yours.''He pointed out to her with clear happiness crossing his eyes.

''In case you need anything call me,come there and fetch me or just call gema(the houself she had saw earlier)''

Taken aback from the lack of threats and insults she answered back to him with a smile on her face

''Thanks Draco''The man was stunned for a few minutes but nonetheless he turned around to leave thinking 'Good Merlin this girl was stunning'

Aria who heard his thought giggle slightly

''Thanks for the compliment as well''

The boys eyes narrowed and a bit embarrassed of what his former enemy had heard being formed on his mind and he finally left.

The room was handsome. It was round with stone floor that was smooth under her now barred feet but nice .On the one end of the room there was a huge mahogany library full of books in different size,colors and types. Next to it- on it's right there was a well equipped with parchments and ink desk also mahogany .From the left of the book case there was a huge marble fireplace which glowed silver and held a nice and warm fire within it.There was a green carpet on the floor and comfortable victorian black couch facing the fireplace a small mahogany-as well- victorian(too) table sat between them holding on top of it a crystal bottle with firewhiskey and two crystal glasses.

In the other end of the room no wall could be found but there was a window that went from top to floor .It had view over the Malfoys Forest. Which was clearly brilliant. in front of the 'glass wall' there were two armchairs in deep forest green colour with black cushions on them. In between the two there was a round little table (guess what?mahogany again) that held Two silver candle holders and a black book. In the middle of the room there was a huge king sized bed covered by a forest-green duvet with silver trimming .The pillows were many and all in black and silver color ."Malfoy's sure got a taste '' Aria thought to herself as she fel hard with her back on the bed and sunk between the soft pillows.And then images and sounds were gone and Aria was fast asleep and dreamming leaving a strange man's figure be sittited on the edge of her bed and look at her.


	3. Aria Orora Niriel Riddle

"Nyare Dragoneria Atra"

The wagon door opened and closed silently as Hermione stood inside and took a place right opposite to a a person she dreaded to see.

-"Hey Malfoy'' she said and nodded her head to his direction.

Her luck was so fucking grate...

'You know it ain't like that...actually we both know...' a voice came to answer her statement. A voice from a part of her that she thought had died ,When from a girl with life and plans turned into a bookworm and closed in to her self.

-"Hey Hermione".The male man from across answered to her greeting not picking up his eyes from the book he was reading .Although anyone could tell that he was just pretending to do so.

The girl flipped a bit in her sit by the sound of her name coming out of his lips and the calmness of his voice but said nothing.

For the past seven years when Malfoy would speak to her he would always referred to her like bookworm or most often as a mudblood. Never with her own name. To him she always was a filth,

a being under the lowest leaving beings. But she never cared...Or was she?'Oh what am I thinking ?she asked herself again as she raised her eyes not self -conscious only to meet a pair

of silver eyes.'He was looking at me but why?Hermione lower your eyes...No...Hermione lower your eyes you are playing with the fire...No Hermione look away! NO ' Her self conversation scared her to the bone for a bit but then she let herself calm in the gaze of the man she longed for ,for the past seven years. Her life so far was such a bloody nightmare that she thought that she deserved to leave in a dream at least for a while. for a few seconds ...

A cracked sound came to her ears and she unwillingly turned her head taking her eyes away from his just to see who the hell had messed up with her dream.

As she did so she was face to face with a familiar red haired boy and his sister who where stepping in the wagon trying to decide where to sit letting other six people waiting outside to come in.

-"The Perfects Meeting is on 11:30 "She said in a tone that showed annoyance.

Not looking to anyone but looking straight into them. Draco's eyes.

-"But Mione It's 11:35"The red haired boy answered with a puzzled look on his face as she gasped.

'Oh my god for two and a half hours I've been starring into his eyes..."this wasn't possible

When everyone all six person took a sit in the compartment she finally spoke :

-"Well the job is known you have to patrol the halls and report to me and Draco If something happens or in case something catches your eye. Tonight after the shorting and the dinner you have to escort the newbies in their common rooms. Ravenclaw to Ravenclaw,Hafflepuff to Hafflepuff,Slytherin to Slytherin and Gryffindor to Gryffindor .The passwords to your dormitories will be given to you by professor McGonagal after the feast.

Act nice towards each other...''she said when she saw how Ron was watching Blaze and how his hand was clutching his wand.

"That's all from me .I don't know if Draco wants to add something"Draco raised his head as he watched her beautiful lips forming his name for a second time that day,and smiled mentally to himself.

"Nope no additions will be necessary Hermione put it all right"he said smiling and then nod so as to make clear to them that the meeting was over.

The all matured a 'see ya' thing and left .Although a certain person stayed inside the wagon with

rage burning in his eyes and make them seem as red as his hair.

-"What's wrong Weasel?"Draco grinned at him

-"What was all that about Mione"?Ronald Weasley asked the woman who now rose up from her seat with clear anger and frustration painted all over her features.

-"What was what?"she clenched her teeth to him as she reformed his question.

-"All that Hermione-Draco thing"he pointed out on an 'ain't-it-to-obvious'? tone

and then added what Hermione waited being added.

"You been making friends with the enemy aren't you?you little w-?"

-"Little what Ronald?She took a step forward to him and then one more and then a fourth and then he was trapped between the wooden wagon door and Hermione. His eyes opened wide. She could see his fear taking the place that anger held till now in his eyes. She could even smell it. But she didn't draw back. No...Actually she liked the feeling she got out of him. Horror it was.

Draco was frozen on his seat watching as even the freckles had left from wesley's face as Hermione neared her head to him.

-"Say it" she whispered to him daring him to finish off his sentence.

Ron's mind was racing now. and she could tell by the cutted breathes he took and by the worrying

of his expression. If he repeated what he was meant to say before he had it bad , but if not he would give Malfoy a reason to mock him for the rest of his life .He wasn't coward..No he wasn't...

-"What...? you really want to know what you are?A filthy whore dear that's what you are"

He said the last in one breath afraid of even dare to breath before ,"before what?" he thought

"she wouldn't calm down,not r..."A laughter interrupted his though .Hermione was laughing...Maybe it was OK .He tried to convince himself that she had taken it as a joke and allowed his lips to smile .But Hermione raised her head and pinned her green dark emerald like eyes into his...A strange urge to kill him rose from inside her. and that sense was starting to overwhelm all her cells .And suddenly Ron was standing there shaking violently as Hermione sat down on her seat and started talking:

-"Well now as you can see the things are kind of changing over hear Ron."she spoke to him calmly as she opened an old black leathered book

"First of all maybe yeas I'll become friends with Malfoy,he is your enemy not mine."she even pretend to put some though to it "Well actually he is my ally "

Ron who was in terrible pain by that moment raised his head in curiosity on her last statement.

'What the fuck has she gone mental' He thought.

Hermione laughed once again

-"No Weasley I'm not crazy..."

she answred and the boys eyes wided in even more horror if that was possible

she now was full eying him. she rose from her seat and claimed a place next to Draco who was stunned and dared not to speak.

-"Let me tell you a little story Wesley "she said kept on going on

"Seventeen years ago a little baby girl was torn away from her family by the will of a let's just say **good **man.

She was taken to Hogsmeade's Nursery for abandoned kids called 'Phoenixes Cry' .Two days latter two people came,- friends of that man and took the baby away with them. But before leaving took the baby to her mother who was standing outside the nursery just to see her daughter for last time. She could not tell who the couple was 'cause that all too **good** man had placed a blurring spell on them .Actually he was holding the mother forcing her to watch as her child was taken away .Before the couple left they thanked the man for this gift 'cause they couldn't have children and accepted a letter the mother of the child begged them to take.

They gave her a promise that when the girl was soon to become of age she would be told of who she truly was .But they lied..."

Ron whose tortured had ended a a bit before now was standing there open mouthed.

-"Oh Mione,I'm sorry for being mad at you for yelling to your parents but..."

-"Save it Ron .I need no sympathy"She said as her voice rose.

And there came the unexpected voice of the blond who sat so quiet till now

-"Come on tell this Scum who that good man was and who you are Mione ...Let us get it over with it" he added as he placed his hand around her soulders .Ron made a sudden move at this sight and reached for his wand but he felt that terrible pain again.

Hermione rose up once again and stood above of his now laid down figure:

-"That **good** man was **Dumbendor **"She spat with a venomous voice

"and you wanna know who the mother was?His own daughter Nyare Draconeria Arta Riddle. So now if it wasn't clear for you let me cut it short ...Dumblendor is my grandfather who stripped me away from my parents just of fear that I would take my father's side .He rejected both me and his daughter for being those two, who showed how wrong he was when he said that my father couldn't feel love. You know something ? **Tom Riddle** **can love**."

She raised her hand and with a flinch the torture of Ron ended

"Now fuck off and go back to Potter "She said and pointed to the door

Ron did as he was told but before leaving he turned back and looked at the girl wondering what would Harry would say about all this.

-"No need not telling Harry he knows for the past seven years That **saint **man of yours had told him in the hospital wing after retrieving the philosophers stone .And He as a loyal doggy stuck with me so as to keep an eye on me..."

Ron couldn't believe this he tried to protest but he was greeted with Draco's voice

-"Aria told you to fuck off so do as she told you" and he pointed the door.

-"Malfoy you moron Hermione told me that"the red haired said so as to sound smart but was taken aback from what came next

-"My real name is Aria Orora Niriel Riddle""

Hope you liked it


	4. The feast of Snakes

The sky outside had turned in a deep violet color promising a soon to come falling of darkness.

The train pulled over on the neat and clean railway station of Hogsmead village.

As soon as the doors slid students begun to pour out of it heading towards an open area 25 to 30 steps away where a hundred or more carriages waited to take the to Hogwards which could be seen from everywhere in the village standing ancient,proud and untouched of the passing of eons .

The first to come down of the train were as always the Head boy and Head girl of this year and then all the others followed suit. Many curious looks drove their way to the Heads and whispers broke out among the students.

"I thought that , bookworm would be Head this year"

Lavender Brown told Parvati Patil when the Heads passed them. Aria heard it and stopped dead in her tracks. Draco who heard nothing turned with curiosity to see why his companion had stopped.

"Is something wrong?"Aria questioned as she moved towards the girl named Lavender.

"No not at all,I was just curious that was all."The girl answered terrified.

Aria forced a smile ,widen her eyes and lowered her voice scarring the sit out of Brown.

"Don't you know dear that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Aria " a firm hand grabbed her arm .She turned around and recognized the owner of the hand.

"Draco you annoy me while I play !why is that"? Se asked turning and fixing her eyes on him.

"excuse me for doing so but we 'll be late." He finally said and extended his other hand waiting for the girl to accept it.

When she did so they started walking hand in hand heading for the nearest carriage .When they got into it they turned their eyes on their company.

There was a couple of people sitting right opposite to them .The first one was a black haired male with piercing blue eyes and white skin while the second was a

red headed female with brown eyes and freckles running over her nose and under her eyes.

"Hey Blaze ,Hey Gin"

Draco nodded to them.

"Hi there mate,Miss Aria!"Blaze returned the greeting.

''Blaze how many times shall I say it as for you to understand me ?It's Aria for you Draco and Gin ."

Ginny smiled on the remark.

"Aren't you my friend"?Aria questioned the black haired man giving him the puppy pouting face.

To which everyone broke to a fit of fierce laughter.

(Flashback)

Aria was walking out of knock turn alley alongside with Draco and Blaze when a familiar voice called out to her.

She turned and her eyes engaged with the so well known face of a former friend Ginny Wesley.

"What do you want Weslette?"she spat at the girl.

"Look Aria no need to talk to me like that .I have no problem with you."Ginny answered back with a touch of hurt in her voice.

"Yeah right .But I have a problem with you Ginns."

Aria walked toward her and stubbed her with her eyes. Making the girl breath heavily.

"Why? What have I done to you"The younger one pleaded.

"You're in the order,you knew ,you back stabbed me that's what you've done."

"Oh she's so wrong."Ginny thought.

"Why you think I'm wrong Ginevira"She questioned the girl who now started to shake violently.

''I didn't know Aria and after what you told me do you really believe that I wanna be a member of that fucking order"?

Aria raised her eyebrow but ginny went on

"They say they stand for the right But what they did was worse of what the dark side does. Your father wanted wizards to be saved and the magical blood never

die down .He had declared that no harm would come to muggleborns as long as they left us be and move on to their world But then that wretched Doumblendor

tried to prove he was evil and made his point clear when he made him the most evil man on earth by taking away all that he loved.

Can you really tell ,knowing me, that I would stand on the side of such a man"?

"But your whole family does swittie"Aria said spitting the last word

"My family is a bunch of blood traitors. and fools that doesn't make me one."The red haired snapped back color crawled on her cheeks showing the anger she felt.

Aria threw a glance to the boys who were looking at both of them stunned. And then threw her hand in the air and flicked it indicating a whatever.

there was a brief moment of silence and then she spoke

"Can you prove you do think that way and it ain't a trap?"

"Sure"ginny answered and managed a shy smile."you can use veritaserum on me or occlumancy or anything you like."

"Well if it so ,tell your family you'll be gone for today on a friend's house and when they are convinced floo or aparate to malfoy manor. See you there On an hour"

(end of flashback)

The ride to the castle was joyful. Loud laughter could be heard from the carriage when it stopped.

The four people climbed down of it and were walking their way to the entrance when two boys appeared before them.

"hey there guys"aria plastered a a fake smile on her face .But that brought no reactions of the two boys.

so she went on

"Can you be as polite as to tell me why the fuck you two potty and weselly are blocking my way before i hex you"?

"None of your business you filthy bitch."Harry said

Ron took a step forward and Harry drew his wand in fear of anyone of the four tried indeed to hex them.

"Gins what are you doing with her"?Ronald asked and pointed at the direction of Aria without even look at her.

"Choose where my loyalty lies brother."Ginny answered taking she herself a step forward.

"What do you mean ?"

"I'm not on your side any more ,I'm not a blood traitor neither a fool like you guys."she cut him off.

"So sis you chose to befriend that slut didn't you?And why you think I 'll let you"?

With that last word he raised his wand towards ginny but The other three were quicker. Ronald was hit by a perfect petrificus totallus,a limb binding curse and a reducto charm .He was sent some feet away .when he hit the ground Harry raised his wand but find it flying away from his hand after one of ginny's expeliarmus. Aria moved closer to him and with a flick of her hand he was knelled to the ground crying from the severe pain he felt.

"Never try to attack to my friends pothead or both of you ,you'll get worse got it?"she asked in a high tone." when you feel better you can attend to the feast"

She said in a sing-song voice and started to walk again with her friends by her side. But before entering to the castle she turned to the two men that were still on the ground and laughed at them

"Hope you know you have a months detention with filch and school hasn't even start"

Her company laughed with that and then they all disapeared behind the huge doors.

"Now If I can have your attention for a moment "Dumblendor hushed the students who were chatting with his hands.

"To the new ones welcome to the old ones welcome back .As mister Filch kindly wants to remind you that the forbidden forest is as always forbidden,

the hexing on the hallways and in general is not allowed. Walking on late night hours is also out.

Anyway I hope that everyone was sorted to the right house. I also have to inform you of an unusual event."On that every one starred anxious and curious at him

"two fellow students must be resorted due to ill circuemstances. One of the students happens to be this years Head girl You happen to know her by the name of

a muggleborn .Miss Hermione Granger . It was found during the summer that she was adopted Her real name is Aria Orora Niriel Riddle."A shock penetrated all

the students who glared at Aria stunned and frightened. At the request of the shorting hat she had to be resorted if needed. The other student is

Miss Ginevira Helia Wesley who on her own free will asked for it.

Now this years heads are miss Riddle and mister Mafoy". On that a huge cheer came from the slytherin table.

Dumbledor waved his wand and a stool with an old ragged hat appeared next to where he was standing. He then turned to the gryffindor table and asked from

the girls to stand up next to him .When they reached him he putted the hat on ginny's head. a moment of silence passed before it screamed "slytherin"

the girl got up and walked towards blaize and Draco who cheered for her as the rest of the house. Dumblendor was stretching his hand again nearing it to

Aria's head but before it came even close to her it screamed as in agony "SLYTHERIN,SLYTHERIN,SLYTHERIN" the old man took the hat away and vanished it along with the stool.

The Slytherin table erupted in a fit of cheers while Aria started to walk towards her new house's table with a huge grin on her face.

While Griffindors,Hufflepufls and even some Ravenclows started to say nasty things about her while pointing at her with blazing fury in their eyes.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head and eyed them.

Her eyes spat venom.As they begun to turn in a glowing shade of toxic green.Everyone fell silent.

"Don't insult me or my anscestor's house ever again"she stated in a loud voice so as every single person would hear her.

"You filthy snake"someone answered back

and everyone noted in agreement.

"You've got something against snakes dear fellow students"? She questioned raising her eybrow and letting a smirk that even Malfoy would be jealous of.And when no reply came

she raised her hand and suddenly all four tables were covered under a thick blanket of different snakes that started to hiss to everyone while trying either to bite

someone or just make their way on someones robes.

The students all froze.No one darred to move .Most were clearly afraid .

Only Slytherins had grabbed a snake each and started to play with them as they were their pets.

"Aria ENOUGH" Dumblendor who was up by now almost shouted.

Everyone turned to him.He had never spoken to anyone like or had gotten so angry no matter what.

Even the sparkle left from his eyes and his elderly figure darkened.

"Enough"?She questioned him while pinning her with her gaze and locked their eyes.

"They insulted me .So I don't think that's enough"!

The old headmaster let a little chuckle to come out

"Why do you say they insulted you dear Aria"?

He tried to soften but little did he knew and she angrilly snapped back to him almost at once:

"They were saying nasty things about me getting there"she pointed at the Slytherin table where everyone had still their snakes wrapped around their necks and arms patting and kissing them.

"And don't Dear-Aria-Me 'cause I won't bite it"

She raised her hands again and all the snakes were gone as soon as they had appeared .

All except from the Slytherin's.

Thing that Dumblendor noticed before anyone else and once again turned to the girl who had begun to walk again.

"And them"? he pointed at the snakes.

"They are harmless and the guys like them.So... is there anything against a more slytherinish pet"?

"No as long as they stay harmless"He stated sorrowfully and sat down.

"Now that the resorting is over let us feast"Dumblendor said and raised his hands and thous food covered the tables.

"The heads are to see me after they are done"he added and then sat down on his throne like chair and engaged on a deep conversation with McGonagal.

During the whole feast Aria reserved hateful looks from everyone out of slytherin and her teachers. teatchers looked at her frightened.

"Aria you have to be a bit more careful.I mean that the serpent sorcia multiple spell was awesome but you nearly gave them all a heart attack."Draco stated while carrassing her lower back.

"I know but it was nasty of them to say such things.Lessons should be taught."

She raised her head and her view was covered by the most amazing silver eyes that were looking back at her.

"Draco I ..."

"Now that the feast is over I would like the two Heads follow me."

Dumblendore catted her off.

Both Aria and Draco stood up and walked towards the old headmaster.

"Now your quarters are lockated in the astronomy tower .The entrance is behind The portrait of lilith.

The password is dark lust but you may change it whenever you like.You'll notice that you can invite two friends to stay with you starting from tomorrow.So nighty night"


	5. Real Motives

_**Godess of the crossed roads,evil godess of the depth,**_

_**immortal godess of the darkness **_

_**be by my side during my sacrifice.**_

**(Reference to Hecate Greek Mythology)**

**-PGM IV 2751-53-**

She felt stiff and limb.She didn't really want to open her eyes,not just yet.But she could feel something soft caressing her shoulder.

"Aria wake up.We're gonna be late"said a deep and calming male voice.

"Why what time is it"?she asked huskily without moving either her body or her eyelids.

"It's half past seven and the breakfast will be in fifteen minutes."he answered.

It was like a Norwigian dragon hit her for she jumped up and begun running everywhere in the room taking out cloaths and shoes and storming in the bathroom .

Ten minutes later ahe was back in her bedroom where the boy-no he was a man-

was sitting on her bed starring the portraits on the wall and the magnificent sealling.

"Um!,Draco I'm ready!Thanks for waking me up."She shyly said.

' fuck why am I shy around him?It's not like I fancy him'she thought.

'Oh,really?But he is so hot'a little voice came back at her.

'Look how desirable he is with his black clothes and loosen tie,and god his combat boots look so nice on him..and to add more he is sitting on your bed drooloing all over you'

'Well I guess he is hot but that d...wait a minute...drooling ,Oh My God!!'

"Draco close your mouth or you'll catch a fly"She teased Draco whose mouth was hung open and his eyes had gone in a size of almost a galleon.

"Aria you look...let's say bloody awesome not to say something that may anger you"

"Like?"She playfully exclaimed.

"Well you look like a cross among a Valkyria and a vella.Astonishing"he blushed

'And damn sexy.'He thought

'Why can't I have her for myself '?

'Cause pal she doesn't belong to anyone and if she does in the future it most definetly won't be you'

Aria who heard his thoughts blashed furiously and when Draco remembered that she could hear what was going on in his mind turned to a scarlet color remind her strongly of Ron.

"You heard me that,right"? He asked hopelesness and shame running through him.

They walked together in silence all the way to the great hall.

They let themselves in, while scanning through the Slytherin table to findd

Blaze and Ginny engaged in a deep conversation.

Once near them they noticed that Blaze's arm was wrapped possesively around the

redhead's lower back while her pale hand was resting on his left thight.

Aria flashed a smile to draco who grinned knowingly back at her.

Many boys eyed her as she walked near to Draco all the way to her table.

Black straight hair worn up in a high ponytail that reached to her back revealing a tattoo on the base of her neck two snakes joined wrapped together heads barely touching their tails running the lenght of her neck.Her silver earings that run all the way from the left lobe of her ear all the way up to the top matched perfectly with the black color of the snakes.Her eyes highlighted it's green color with the use of the black eyeshadow and mascara.

She wore a short black skirt and white shirt leaving her green tie barely loosen.Her snow white legs made nice contrast with the black high heeled combat boots and to top it of her robe was left open.The students felt jealous of the Malfoy who walked so close to her but no one dared to go near her and not only on the seer fear of her power or the boy's but cause they would be mistaken as traitors to Harry's eyes.

When they finally arrived to their destination they took two sits opposit of the couple and bit themgood motning.

The two jumped up,embarashment clearly shown in their eyes.

"You know um...Me and Gins...um..."Blaze begun with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"We're kind of...am...I mean...''Ginny rushed to hs rescue without much success.

"Going out.!I'm not a dungtroll Blaze"Aria laughed as their eyes grew wide .

"Although I must admit I was a bit concerned it was taking too long."She smiled

"What do you mean"?Ginny asked while her face had turn t deep scarlet

"Well I knew this would happen and I'm really happy and proud about you"

"Oh ou did"?Blazes mouth fell his color matching Ginnys.

"You Slytherin Bitch !Dumblendore wants to see you in his office after breakfast"Came voice from behind her.

She turned to face the owner of the voice but found Draco with his wand-hand extended and back turned at her blocking the person from her view.

"Potter Fuck awayand if you _insult _her_ again _in any way,I'll hex and curse the shit out of you"Came his voice like a hiss.

"What is going on here"?Asked Snape who was fumming now as much as McGonagal who was behind him.

"Potter insulted Aria _again _professor ,by calling her awful things "Ginny answered to Snape .

"And he almost pointed his fucking wand to her back"Draco cutted in without moving either his wand or his eyes.

"Draco language!Potter is that true"?Snape asked angered.

"That Bitch disserves what she gets.''Was the only thing Harry said to his defence."

"Fifty points off for Gryffindor and two months detention Mr.Potter.I hope Minerva agrees with me..."The potion master concluded.

"Now Severus I don't quit agree."Minerva spoke Harry's face lit up while Severus thew her a questionning look.

"Fifty more points off and one more month of detention"She said looking above her spectacles.

"WHAT?You cow!"Ron who had gotten on Harry's side by now ,yelled.

"Twenty-five more point off and a weeks detention Mr.Weasley"she spat and begun talking again.

"Now I won't tolerate insultes and especially not towards Aria.

I also happen to have a strong dislike of people who hex the opponent when they are anaware.Now scatter away."And with the last word she turned her back,took her animagus form -A grey stripped with black lines cat- and headed to the Stuff table followed soon after by Snape.

Before he left he bented towards Aria and whispered

"8 o'clock-my office.Bring Draco with you."The girl slightly noted to her professor but she found him gone,his black robe dancing around him.

--

"Lycorice wands."The gargoyle nodded and stepped aside revealing a spiral staircase that leaded to the headmaste's office.

"Want me to come along"?Draco asked while letting go of her hand.

"No,I'll have to talk alone with _**dear**_ Grandfather "She laughed and climbed up the stairs.

Once she reached the top she knocked the door.When a reply came for her to go in she reached and opened it.

The headmaster motioned for her to take a sit before his desk.When she sat down he begun to speak.

"You look like her you know."

"Like who"?Aria quirked an eyebrow slyghtly taken aback but what he said.

"Like Nyare.Of course you have some traits of Tom as well."He said.His voice held a hint of bitterness but Aria could tell that the most was anger.

"Why you asked for me here _Granfather _"?She laughed.

How dare he speakher parents names in the way he did?

"How foolish of you telling so many paople what have happened."He pointed out looking straight in her eyes.

"Why so"?

Albus let a sight and went on.

"You know dear,now I have problems.

Miss Ginevra walked away from the order ,Molly became kind of distand as well as Bill and the twins.And allas Minerva is willing to walk away as well"

"So you want me to lie to keep your followers"She asked with surprise.

"Well I would like to offer you a place in the order my dearest One"Albus smiled.

If another,she would have believed it was a warm smile but she knew it was fake.

"You want me as your pawn Albus.You destroyed my life for fuck's sake"!

She stood up and a purple -black light begun to come out of her swirling around her frame.

She begun to walk towards the door before she killed that old fool liar.

But bfore oppening the door she turned around and pinned him under her gaze

"Tell me one thing !Have you ever though that all would be different if you hadn't destroy my familly"?

He let a chuckle.Madness sparkling in his eyes.

"Well yes.But if I hadn't convienced and send James to take away your mother then I would have lost so many things.

Aria was confused now.

"What do you mean"?

"You are young but you know that there are many prophesies.Some of them are never to be fullfiled."

He said as he stood up and moved to his Phoenix who was held by a chain Aria had never noticed before.

'Phoenixes are pure creature they would not stand near and evil personHe must be keeping fox with the chain that he charmed to be concealed'She thought but brought back to reallity by the sound of his voice.

"Why becomming Minister of Magic if I can controll the minister from my head master's seat ?And why if I did so not control muggles as well"?

"So it was all a game of power"?

Aria asked wanteing more than ever to kill him.

"Oh dear...It always was.If a dark Lord did not existed then no one would be thinking of me as the knight of light.

With a _dark lord_ on the loose no one questioned the actions of a _good_ old man.

And fooled no one will ever dare to seek or accept the real motives behind my actions."

That was all she could take she opened the door and stormed out letting it slam hard.

She never noticed two crying figures studing in the dark just outside the door.

--

Hope you liked it .Please R&R.

NOTE:The whole story has been redone in several parts before submitting it here.

xxx

:)


	6. Makes Sense

vacations for me come to an end.I want you to know that it might take a little time before I add new chap to the stories.

But hopefully when I do it will be two chapters with each upload.

Here is chapter 6 of the storie :The Snake Within The Lion

**Thanks to :**_**LoganLover8128**_** and to **_**witchhunterlady **_**for adding this story to their favourites**

**Thanks to **_**LoganLover8128 for th review.**_

**and finally to my cousin mousek whose nudging me to complete this story.**

So here it is.R&R.

--

Draco was still in the hallway, infront of the gargoyl that led to the Headmasters office.He was passsing up and down drawn in anxiety.

'Why does it tke it so long they have been in there for the past hour for Merlins pants'He thought.

Suddenly he heard a door slamming and he knew that the meeting was over .He knew Ari was comming down far before seeing her figure.

The darkness of the staircase had melted in a dull purple light.He knew she was not okay,and if she didn't calm down many people would end getting hurt.

"Aria are you okay"?He found himself ask once the girl was near him.Her eyes shown more than ever,her aura emited pure violence.A need to kill

He took a step closer to her .Sh didn't flinch as if she hadn't notice him at all.

He could see a small tremble in her body.Like she had begun to feel cold.He placed one hand on her shoulder and an other in her waist pulling her to him.

Once tacked safely in his arms he begun to carress her hair and placed a kiss on her temple.

"What happened _love_"?He tried again.The woman in his arms save for the tremple was as if she was stone.With the word 'love' hr eyes snapped up to the face of the man.

His eyes were full of concern and range for Dumblendor and something else she could not exactly tell right now.

"Take me back to the Heads quarters Draco"She pleeded.The man notted and he let go off her.Her body tried to protest and he noticed it, but the words she said reasured him and for seconds as the words were formed he felt as he was the luckiest man on earth.

"Draco _hold_ me... please"She had said when his arms left her figure.

A small smile appeared on his lips.He notted and placed a hand around her waist pulling her side as close to him as possible.He felt as he would melt right there and then when he felt her smaller hand wrapping around his own waist .

The walking back was silent but he didn't ask what had happened.He knew that she needed some time to calm down .To let her anger and pain subdue.

As they passed the hallways the students eyed them either with curiosity or disgussed in their faces.The princess of darkness and the prince of Slytherin embraced walked in the school.Everyone knew that if those two ended up together the whole student body woul most propably be fucked up.

Yet no one darred to speak or even whisper as they passed.The glee in Arias eyes,The purple light that engulfed the air around her , the protectivness of Dracos arm as well as the look of his eyes made everyone to pin themselves to the nearest wall and not move until the couple had long passed.

--

Once back infront of the portrait that covered the entrance to their commonroom Aria let go of Dracos waist and took a step forward

"I won't attend to classes today."She said her voice barely above a whisper."You go on I'll wait for you".

"Dark lust "she stated to the vampire lady and the snake of the portrait which swung open.

When she begun to walk towards the hole in the wall she felt Dracos hands on her waist pulling her gently behind until her back and his chest were crashed.

He let a little laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere ,love"He said.

--

The door opene once more.Aria and Draco were sitting on the large black couch infront

of the firplace.Draco still refused tolet her go from within his arms but she couldn't care less she felt safe and nice in there.

Dracos head tilted up at the sound of the portrait and lifted his eyes to greet the newcomers while Aria didn't even move her head from his chest where it had been resting for the past twenty minutes.

"We just found out what happened."Blaze spoke full concerning in his voice.

"That fool MacDaison from Hufflepufle was saying that twenty minutes ago you two passed the hallway and you were ready to kill."Ginny chuckled but procceded to give her frind a hug.

The couple took their seats on the one of the two armchairs that were next to the couch.

"What happened A"?The red haired asked her friend from the lap of her boyfriend who was plying with her hair while his eyes were fixed on Aria.

"Dumblendor called me in his office as you know..."The woman begun to answer her friend's question but her voice broke.

"And what did he tell you"?Blaze asked now clearly curious.

"He relieved the _real motives_ behind his actions"

--

"Come in dear,Let us have a cup of tea"The femle voice echoed in the hallway.The woman motioned with her hand for him to enter her study.

They had both called sickness just after the things they heard.The truth hed been so bold and hit them hard.Mainly because once they both had trsted the old Headmaster so much.

"Yes Minerva I would gladly join you"The man with the dirty blond hair gave her a wick smile before following her inside.

He made himself comfortable on the red armchair infront of the fireplace.

The extend of the headmaster's words finally begun to sink in.Now he could understand things that made no sense in the past.

He dropped his head to his head and bought his hands up rubbing his temples.

"Sugar,lemon, or plain"?Minerva asked while flicking her wand and conjurin up two cups of steamy tea and a plate of pumpkin pies.

"Plain Minerva. Thanks."

He took a sip from the offered cup.

He felt his face muschle tense on the stiff and calming taste.

The tea had the same effect on the woman for after the sip she took she put her cup down and moved to one of the shelves on the far end of the room only to return after a minute holding a crystal bottle.

"I need some firewhisky in that thing right now"She said while placing the bottle in the midddle of the table that sat between them ,after pouring some of the scarlet liquid in her cup of tea.

"Yes I think I will use some too."The man concluded and picke up the bottle.

"Poor thing Aria went through this life only to find out that it was dueto someone's hunger of power"Minerva exhaled.

"You know Minerva it all makes sense now.Wait until Sirius and Molly find out."

"What do you mean Remus"?Minerva frowned her eyebrows.

"When Lily was still pregnat Albus had visit James to talk him into something.Me and Sirius were there but we were not allowed in the discussion.

When he left James said that he did not like the task he was given.You see he had take the Order mark six months prior of the task while we had not.We received the Order's Phoenix mark a week after that night.He hd said that he would never wanted someone to take his child away from him but he could not leave that child to his father's mercy.When we asked what he ment ,he explained some things.He said that Albuse's daughter was carring the child of a man destined to become evil and tht when this child ,which was a baby girl,her faterwould kill her so as not for her to interfeer with his plans.He asked James to locate his daughter and bring her to him even if she did not wanted to go.He told James that he had to save his granddaugher at any cost."Remus spoke,holding back the tears of rage and pain that threaten to fall from his eyes.

"He didn't want to save her Minerva,He wanted to creat a Dark Lord.H said that his daughter died a month after giving birth of ill health.But I know now he killed her.He is even responsible for Harry not having parents.He foole both James and Lily .He even fooled us..."

The woman stretched her hand and placed it on Remuses shoulder.

"Remus I will speak to Aria and I'll even beg to speak with Tom.I want to appologise.Maybe I'm old but I'll take the right side."Sincerity in her eyes and true promise in her words.She waited paitently for his reaction.

"I agree with you Minerva.I won't stand to the side of the man who killed my best friends and doomed two kids through a life like this.I think Sirius will agree too."

he paused for minute and brought his eyes to the older witch.

"Harry has to know" he finally said.

--

I hope that the new chapters will be added by the end of the next week.Although chapter 7 may come later tonight.

Hope you like it.

Leave a review

xxx

:)


End file.
